I Love You So Much
by skyMonkey3012
Summary: Ketika eunhyuk harus merelakan donghae,donghae justru mulai mencintai eunhyuk?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.Tanpa banyak bacot.. yuks cekidot!

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE …DON'T READ

maaf ini hanya cerita khayalan maaf jika ada kesamaan atau kalimat yang menyiggung... mian hamnida... sorry...

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kami akan berangkat menuju seoul buat ngelanjutin karir kami yang udah sukses di indonesia... kalau sahabatku, Dong Hae memang asli seoul, cuma dia sempet tinggal di mokpo selama 7 tahun,dia bilang sejak kecil punya impian tinggal di mokpo,akhirnya baru kesampaian waktu mau cari SMU nama lengkapnya Lee Dong Hae, orangnya ramah dan baik makanya jadi sahabatku, oh iya namaku Lee Hyuk Jae, dong hae udah bikini nickname buat aku,katanya wajahku cocok pake nama eunhyuk,kami udah lulus kuliah bulan lalu,terus donghae di perintah orang tuanya buat balik ke seoul lagi,dia juga udah di daftarkan untuk ikut S.M casting, akhirnya aku ijin ortu buat ngikut donghae ya akhirnya aku juga di daftarkan casting sama ibunya hanggul,keluarga donghae ramah dan baik semua gak ada yang sombong walau donghae kayanya minta ampun,oke to the point..

kalau di seoul sekarang udah jam 12 siang,karena udah sampe seoul,hanggul mulai biasain pake bahasa korea,dia juga baik mau ngajarin aku segalanya,walau jujur,aku dulu beneran gak kenal dunia entertaiment,tapi karna kebaikan donghae aku mulai kenal entertaiment,aku juga udah lancar berakting walaupun harus nabung buat les,dan di ajarin donghae. aku baru mulai suka super junior, SHINee, 2pm, DBSK, beast, ZE:A , 2NE1, dan lainnya karena donghae yang ngenalin,tapi aku malah bahagia bisa kenal dia. yuk lanjut...

Setelah sampai bandara,kami langsung naik taksi buat menuju rumah hanggul..akhirnya sampe juga donghae bilang ke aku,

"anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Ne." jawabku dengan singkat. begitu masuk gerbang mataku gak bisa kedip,rumah hanggul beneran besar..biasa appanya punya perusahaan,ummanya mantan model dan punya toko baju... begitu masuk udah banyak pembantu donghae yang nyapa

"selamat datang donghae" hampir semua pembantu bilang kaya gitu, rumah donghae besarnya 4 kali lipat rumahku,rumahku aja kecil bgt,setelah ketemu ummanya donghae,donghae langsung nyapa ummanya hormat terus nganterin aku ke kamarku,kayaknya kedatanganku udah kesebarluas satu keluarga,lalu sesampai di sebuah pintu hanggul langsung membuka pintu itu untukku

"Ini kamarmu hyuk jae,maksudku eunhyuk."

"Kenapa harus eunhyuk?" "kamu sekarang di seoul,kamu biasakan ya?" setelah berbicara singkat donghae langsung pergi ke kamarnya sendiri,aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku yang akan kuhuni sementara ini,tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi,

"Eunhyuk,segera mandi ya?"

"memang ada apa?"

"Sudah cepat mandi nanti kita makan siang lalu jalan-jalan,kemudian kita mampir ke tempat biasa aku nongkrong."

"Oke" begitu aku bilang kata oke donghae langsung matiin handphonenya,ya aku nurut aja kata donghae,aku bergegas mandi kemudian,turun ke lantai bawah,umma donghae dan donghae udah nungguin aku di meja makan,sambil senyum aku segera berlari menuju kursi makan,ehhh.. lagi gak beruntung aku,aku gak sengaja nabrak salahsatu pembantu donghae yang lagi bawa gelas yang berisi minuman,semua minuman tumpah gelas pecah,tapi umma donghae maupun donghae gak ada yang marah pembantunya juga cuma senyum natap aku terus beresin pecahan kaca,dan disusul pembantu satulagi yang ngelap minuman yang tumpah,aku segera bantuin,kemudian jalan pelan-pelan dan duduk,

"maaf ya.."

"Gak papa,kamu pasti tidak sengaja,mulai sekarang panggil saja umma,anggap saya itu umma kamu." Ujar eomma donghae

"ne,umma."

"Umma,eunhyuk,khajja kita mulai makan.."

Stelah makan donghae langsung ngajak aku jalan-jalan ke taman,sekitar jam 5 sore donghae ngajak aku ke sebuah minimarket,katanya dia mau beli makanan ringan, aku juga hanya beli sekotak susu,biasa minuman kesukaanku cuma susu,ketika akan keluar,aku nabrak orang lagi,gak tahu siapa,dan aku gak sengaja ngetumpahin susuku ke kertas miliknya,kayaknya dia marah besar,aku cuma bantu ngambilin,dia ngelihat wajahku,begitu ngelihat wajahnya aku ngerasa kayaknya kenal sama ini orang,aku langsung minta maaf dan segera lari keluar,aku gak sadar kalo hpku jatuh sewaktu nabrak dia,dia mungut hpku dan dibawa pulang,

"Donghae, kayaknya aku kehilangan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingat handphoneku ke mana?"

"mungkin tadi jatuh!" aku lagi inget kalau yang tadi aku tabrak adalah sungmin,salahsatu anggota S.M entertaiment

"Donghae, gawat!"

"Kenapa hyuk?"

"Tadi aku aku tabrak itu..."

"Siapa?"

"Sungmin!"

"Huh?"

"Iya aku inget waktu dia ngelihat wajahku!"

"?"

"Jangan-jangan dia bakal nuntut S.M biar nolak aku kalau dia tahu aku bakal ikut casting,ahhhhh bagaimana ini."

"Hyuk,kayaknya sungmin ramah,kelihatan kalau dia lagi live barengpenyanyi lain."

"Iya,bagaimana ini,bagaimana nasib karirku?"

"Udah tenang,S.M pasti bisa ngertiin kamu,udah yuk kita makan malam terus nonton film."

"Boleh.." akhirnya aku sama hanggul nonton film,kami nonton film sampai jam 1 pagi,kemudian tidur.

Pagi ini kami bersiap buat casting ….

"Donghae apa kamu gugup."

"Iya hyuk,aku benar-benar berharap bisa diterima di S.M entertaiment."

"memang aku tidak?"

TBC/END

Mian ini Cuma nyoba aja… hehe yang tertarik boleh review… kalo gk aku remove.. gomawo udah mau baca!


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review..:

Revita Kuzo : Thanks… riviewnya… EYD… emang saya gak perhatiin,chap 2 aku perbaikin… mkasih deh semuanya udah mau ngehargain.. aku lanjut segera..gomawo udah mau baca itu pelajaran buat aku.. hehe

Kaguya : Hahaha.. memang gaya yang biasanya kamu baca kayak apa? Ini aku coba pake gayaku,typo banyak… memang.. ;) kalo baca lengkap nanti juga tahu.. makasih masukannya,aku simpan dan aku perbaiki

Ressijewelll : Oke.. thanks masukannya.. kata kurang enak? Hehe… author ubah deh mkasih riviewnya, gak papa.. reviewnya teteap positif kok,gomawo~~

Cho Sung Hyun : mkasih riviewnya.. gomawo ~~

YUKZ mari lanjut….

**I Love You So Much**

Cast : Hae Hyuk

Rated : T

Summary : Ketika eunhyuk harus merelakan donghae,donghae justru mulai mencintai eunhyuk?

Warning: EYD asal, Alur kemana-mana(?), YAOI, author amatiran,

Genre : Humor (dikit) , Hurt (di tengah-tengah),romance (di tengah)

…

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

.

.

Tanpa banyak Bacot, Yuk cekidot!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Siang yang panas, tak mengurungkan niat 2 makhluk (?) yang sudah stand bye di depan gedung yang bertuliskan S.M Entertaiment,

"Kau siap hyuk?" Tanya namja mirip ikan pada si namja yang mirip monyet #plakkdikeroyokjewels

"Semoga, tuhan pray for me!" ujar namja yang bernama eunhyuk itu,

"Baiklah,mari kita masuk!"

Mereka berjalan,namun pandangan mereka ke kiri-ke kanan,menatap peserta lain,hingga bertemu seorang namja yang taka sing bagi eunhyuk,

"Ei,,annyeong haseyo!" sapa namja itu formal,seraya membungkuk di hadapan eunhyuk

"Eh..lho,sungmin-sshi ne?"

"Kau tahu aku?"

"Tentu,siapa yang tak mengenalmu?"

"Haha,ini.." ujar sungmin menyodorkan ponsel eunhyuk

"Eh,ada dikau rupanya,gamsa hamnida sungmin-sshi."

"Panggil saja hyung,kau ikut casting?"

"Ne hyung,hyung sendiri tak ada jadwal?" Tanya eunhyuk ramah

"Ne,aku ikut jadi juri penilai peserta casting." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum manis,

"Hehe,berarti nanti hyung menilaiku dong?"

"Of course.." ujarnya dengan bahasa inggris,

Tak terasa,seorang namja sebelah eunhyuk yang merasa menjadi obat nyamuk (?) diantara dua namja di hadapannya ini,

"Ehem…ehem… permisi saya mau lewat." Ujarnya mencuri perhatian,

"ah iya hyung,ini sahabatku.. namanya Lee Dong Hae."

"ah… I know you, kau putra semata wayang Tuan Lee,appamu sangat terkenal."

"Hehe,gomawo hyung." Balas donghae ramah,

"Berarti,aku percuma mengenalkan kalian,ternyata sudah kenal,eh iya hyung,kami duluan ne?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Latihan hyung,biar sehat?"

"Lho?"

"Eh..eh.. maksudku,biar semakin pandai." Ujar eunhyuk seraya tersenyum menampilkan gusi imutnya

"Hahaha,kau sangat lucu,di ponselmu ada nomor ponselku,kalau begitu annyeong!" sungmin mengacak rambut eunhyuk pelan,lalu pergi

"Huh sungmin hyung,padahal aku sudah menyisir rambutku selama 3 jam sendiri."

"Hei,kau tetap jelek walaupun berdandan seperti itu,rambutmu berantakan juga lebih baik."

"Lebih semakin tampan ne hae?"

"Ani,lebih semakin seperti orang gila!" donghae berlari pergi,sedang eunhyuk masih mencerna maksud donghae

1 menit…

5 menit….

"Ikan mokpo,awas kau!" teriaknya kemudian menyusul donghae,

~~~~~"~~~~~~

"Nomor 117, Lee Hyuk Jae,silahkan masuk ke ruang casting!" ujar seorang yeojya berpakaian formal,dan rapi,tentu saja karyawan S.M Entertaiment

"ah ne." eunhyuk merapikan penampilannya,kemudian berlari ringan menuju ruang casting,

BRUK

"Aish,appoya~~" ujarnya mengelus pantatnya yang sakit,sedang perserta lain hanya tertawa kecil,

"Hei monyet,berhati-hatilah saat berjalan!" ledek donghae

"Huh,pak cleaning service sih,lantainya licin nih… pake sabun apaan sih?"

"Mian,anda mau casting ne?"

"Tidak,aku mau numpang ke kamar mandi."

"Ah disan-"

"Ya mau casting lah!" ujarnya lalu masuk ke ruang casting,

…..

"Ah,kau Lee Hyuk Jae?" Tanya seorang yeojya,yang adalah seorang juri

"Ne,"

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

Eunhyuk melakukan dance dengan apik,tubuhnya tampak sangat energik,ia melakukan dance dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat,

"Stop!" ujar yeojya yang duduk di tengah

"Wae?" Tanya eunhyuk polos

"Cukup,keluar sekarang,kau diterima."

"Mwo?" eunhyuk yang tak percaya hanya menganga menatap ke tiga juri #awas.. nanti ilernya keluar

"Hei,mau sampai kapan seperti itu?"

"eh?" acara menganga ria eunhyuk berakhir,

"Ah ne,gamsa hamnida." Ujar eunhyuk,lalu keluar ruangan casting

~~~~~"~~~~~

Ternyata, saat casting,eunhyuk dan donghae di terima, bahkan mereka langsung training 1 bulan setelahnya,dan kini mereka berdua sudah training selama 3 bulan,karena terlalu sering bersama donghae eunhyuk merasa senang saat berada di dekat donghae,

"Huh,hae?"

"Ne?"

"Aku lelah…" Keluh eunhyuk lalu berbaring di lantai

"Jangan tidur disitu eoh,dingin.."

"Huh,kapan latihannya selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi,sabar ne?"

"Haaaah,kau memang sahabat yang baik,masih bersabar menantiku walaupun aku banyak mengeluh."

"Kau sahabatku,mana mungkin aku jahat padamu." #donghaekakubahasanya

"Hehehe."

"Donghae-sshi,eunhyuk-sshi,…kalian dipanggil so man!"

"Apa?" eunhyuk seketika bangkit

"Ne,kalian disuruh ke ruangannya."

"Tak salah panggilkan?" Tanya eunhyuk

"Sudah hyuk,khajja!" donghae menarik lengan eunhyuk,semburat merah Nampak di pipi eunhyuk

TOK TOK TOK

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam ruangan,

"Nan donghae."

"Nan eunhyuk."

"Ah ne,masuklah…"

CKLEK

Tampak siluet 2 namja masuk,

"Duduklah." Ujar soo man

"Eunggh,,, ada apa tuan memanggil kami?" Tanya eunhyuk

"Kalian tahu super junior?"

"Ne." jawab mereka bersamaan

"Kalian saya minta untuk bergabung menjadi anggota boy band itu,

HENING…

1 menit…..

5 menit….

10 menit…

30 menit….

"Yei!" eunhyuk berjingkrak kegirangan sedang soo man hanya tersenyum

"ah,,, gamsa hamnida,jadi jadwal kami?"

"Ne,malam ini kalian ke dorm mereka,sekarang siapkan pakaian kalian,nanti malam aku jemput di kamar kalian."

Donghae dan eunhyukpun keluar,walaupun eunhyuk masih kayak orang gila,lompat-lopmpat gak jelas,

"Hyuk,udah selesai?"

"udah hae,kok kamu kopernya Cuma 2?"

"Lho,mau berapa,toh… disana pasti ada barang banyak,jadi yang lain aku bawa besok,kau sendiri?"

"Ini!" ada 5 koper di sebelah eunhyuk

"Aigo,banyak sekali,apa isinya?"

"Ini boneka,ini pakaian,ini laptop dan CD,ini mainan,ini camilan."

"Eh,kenapa gak beli eoh?"

"Aku mau bagi-bagi sama member lain,huh…tak sabar bertemu super junior

~~~~~"~~~~~

TING TONG

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya seorang namja bersuara tenor dari balik pintu

"Ryeowook ah,aku Lee soo Man,bisa kau bukakan pintunya?"

"Ah Tuan, osso osseyo,apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Ini,ada pengumuman sedikit,tolong kumpulkan semua member di ruang tengah ne?"

"Ne,soo man-sshi." Namja bernama ryeowook itu berlari masuk,

"Nah,donghae-sshi,eunhyuk-sshi,khajja kita masuk!" soo manpun masuk,sedang donghae dan eunhyuk hanya mengekor (?) sooman

Sooman,donghae,eunhyuk,masuk bersama,sampailah di ruang tengah,ada sekitar 11 namja berkumpul,

"Nuguseyo sooman-sshi?" tany leeteuk sang leader

"Ini member baru super junior."

"What,kan sudah 11 kurang banyak ya?" Tanya namja bernama heechul

"Sebenarnya,kami mau menerima mereka berdua,tapi… 11 itu bukan nominal sedikit bagi anggota boy band."

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk,ia khawatir impiannya akan tertunda lagi,

"Tapi kalian lihat dulu skill mereka." Bela sooman

"Baiklah,akan kami coba."

"Ini baru awal mereka,beri mereka waktu 1 bulan,kalau ternyata mereka tak sanggup maka,terpaksa mereka training lagi."

"Ne sooman-sshi." Jawab seluruh anggota super junior

"Nah,aku pamit dulu,kalian berbagi kamarlah."

"Ne!"

Soo manpun berlalu,semua member super junior hanya menatap donghae,dan eunhyuk

"Kalian perkenalkan diri dulu."

"annyeong haseyo,naneun Lee Hyuk jae imnida,panggil saja eunhyuk."

"Annyeong haseyo,naneun Lee Dong Hae imnida, panggil saja donghae."

"Ah…nama yang bagus,disini tinggal satu kamar,kalian tidur berdua ne?"

"Gwechana err-…"

"Leeteuk."

"Ah Ne,leeteuk-sshi."

"Ishh,jangan terlalu formal,panggil saja hyung."

"Ne hyung." Jawab donghae

"Ah kamar kalian sebelah kamar yewook,ryeowook,tolong antarkan mereka berdua."

Donghae dan eunhyukpun menata barang mereka,lalu beristirahat,sama seperti member lain.

SKIP TIME

Sudah 3 bulan haehyuk ikut super junior,bahkan mereka dengan cepat menangkap gerakan dance,dan lagu super junior,eunhyuk sebagai rapper dan leader dance,donghae juga kadang nge-rapp,dan dia juga main dance,hingga suatu siang,di dorm hanya ada eunhyuk dan ryeowook,

"Eunhyuk hyung!" ryeowook menghampiri eunhyuk

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne?"

"Kau menyukai donghae hyung ne?"

DEG

Eunhyuk terpojok kali ini,ia manundukkan kepalanya

"Eh hyung,gwechana… apa aku salah bicara?"

"Aniya,itu benar." Jawabnya lirih namun terdengar

"Kalau begitu.. ungkapkan saja!"

"Mwo?"

"Disini,seperti itu wajar,misalnya heechul hyung dengan hangeng gege."

"Itu nyata?"

"Tentu."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tentu dengan yesung hyung."

"Jadi,aku tak aneh dimata kalian?"

"Aniya.." ryeowook tersenyum menatap eunhyuk

"Ah gomawo wookie." Eunhyuk memeluk ryeowook

~~~~~~"~~~~~~~

Semua member sudah pulang,dan salah satunya donghae,ia segera menuju kamarnya,

"Hae?" sapa eunhyuk ragu

"Wae,kau tampak murung hyuk?"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu.."

"Wae?" donghae menghampiri eunhyuk

"Tapi kau.."

"Sudah katakana saja."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Maksudmu,bisa kau ulangi?"

"Saranghae..donghae."

"Mwo,kau gila eoh,AKU MASIH NORMAL!" bentak donghae

"HAe ak-."

"Aish,aku jijik denganmu,mulai mala mini kita pisah kamar,dan lupakan perasaan bodoh itu,sebelum hilang,jangan dekati aku!"

"Hae…"

Donghae berlari keluar kamar,sedang eunhyuk menangis di kamar sendirian,

"Huh,anggota baru,kenapa kau murung huh?" Tanya heechul yang asik dengan kucingnya di ruang tengah

"Gwechana,hyung.. malam ini hangeng gege ke china bukan?"

"Ne,wae?"

"Aku numpang di kamarmu ne?"

"Waeyo?"

"Nae hyung?"

"aniya."

"Aku janji,aku bakal beliin makanan kucingmu selama sebulan kalau hyung mau menampungku selama hangeng gege ke china."

"Cuma 1 minggu,boleh deh,bener lho.. kamu aja masih ngutang siwon 5000 won!" #Aduhhae..ganteng-gantenghobingutang -_-"

"Aish,hutang lama jangan diungkit."

"Huh berisik,kau mengganggu tidur heebum pabo!"

"Ne ne ne..aku tidur duluan ne hyung?"

At HaeHyuk Room

"Hiks…apa aku salah hiks..?"

"Hyung?" Tanya ryeowook seraya membuka pintu kamar haehyuk perlahan,

"Hiks…wookie…hiks..apa aku salah?"

"Hyung,gwechana?"

"Hiks….aku kecewa!" eunhyuk memeluk ryeowook erat,menyalurkan kesedihan yang mendalam lewat tangisannya,sungguh ia kecewa pada sahabatnya,ia terima kalau memang di tolak,namun tidak dengan kasar atau bentakan seperti ini,ia ingin menangis hingga pagi,namun ia juga harus sadar,banyak E.L.F yang menantinya,

"Hyung?" Tanya ryeowook setelah menemani eunhyuk menangis selama 1 jam,

"Gomawo wookie… aku lebih baik sekarang." Eunhyuk mengusap kedua matanya

"Ah hyung,mau aku temani tidur?"

"Lalu yesung hyung?"

"Gwechana,dia sudah tidur,aku akan jelaskan padanya besok pagi,kau lebih membutuhkanku."

"Huh,chinjjayo? Nanti kalo dia gak percaya bisa dipukulin pake cangkang ddangkoma."

"Udahlah hyung… khajja kita tidur."

Mereka berdua akhirnya tidur,besok super junior masih memiliki jadwal yang bisa dibilang sangat padat,bahkan beberapa member masih harus MC,MC radio,variety show,rekaman,maka dari itu perlu istirahat yang cukup,

~~~~~"~~~~~

Pagi yang cerah,this time to wake up all member for leeteuk schedule every morning l RE: alah author song inggris deh l A: biarin :P l RE: thor lu minggir sana! Ngganggu orang baca hush! l

#lupakan percakapan 2 baris gak sampe itu

Leeteuk memulai dengan membangunkan couple sibum,

CKLEK, leeteuk membuka pintu,alangkah terkejutnya ia saat Nampak sibum yang sudah sibuk sendiri

'_haduh… kalo tau gini mending gak usah di samperin,buang waktu aja' _batin leeteuk

"Hyung ngapain disitu?" Tanya kibum

"Ah ini,aku tadi mau manggil kalian." Alibi leeteuk biar gak ketahuan kalau dia ngambeg

"Oh,udah ada sarapannya?"

"Belum."

"Mau ke gereja sama aku?" Tanya siwon

"Tentu tidak,ya sudah..lanjutkan acara kalian." Ujar leeteuk lalu menutup pintu

Next target adalah kamar kyumin,leeteuk masih dengan cara sama,membuka perlahan,kamar yang sangat rapi ini ternyata sudah hidup 1 penghuninya,

"Sungmin,kyuhyun kok gak dibangunin?"

"Susah hyung,ini mau aku ambilin air freezer,pasti langsung buka mata itu."

"Sini,kamu siap di dapur sambil nunggu ryeowook."

"Siap hyung!" sungmin keluar kamar,sedang leeteuk menyeringai ala evil menghampiri ranjang kyuhyun #kerasaanleeteukangel…

"Kyu….bangun atau pspmu akan masuk kolam huh?" bisik leeteuk ke telinga kyuhyun

"Gya….pspku!" kyuhyun bangun dan,

BRUK

Dengan sangat mulus pantat kyuhyun berhasil mencium (?) lantai yang bersih itu

"Wadaw,pantatku!" teriaknya menggema keseluruh dorm super junior

"Nah udah bangun,cepet cuci muka,lalu ke ruang makan!"

"Ne.." jawab kyuhyun malas

Leeteuk melanjutkan aksinya ke kamar HaeHyuk…

TBC

Bagaimana tanggapan leeteuk melihat perubahan tempat tidur? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Hehehe,mian kalo aneh alurnya… author dangkal ide… please tinggalkan jejak untuk author yang amatiran ini,makjleb boleh,biasa boleh,nyenengin juga boleh… gomawo udah mau baca ~~~ *cium readers satu-satu


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You So Much**

Cast : Hae Hyuk

Rated : T

Summary : Ketika eunhyuk harus merelakan donghae,donghae justru mulai mencintai eunhyuk?

Warning: EYD asal, Alur kemana-mana(?), YAOI, author amatiran,

Genre : Humor (dikit) , Hurt (di tengah-tengah),romance (di tengah)

…

..

..

..

Disini unsure humor berkurang, unsure hurt D.L.L muncul.. ocre?

..

..

..

..

.

.

Tanpa banyak Bacot, Yuk cekidot!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

" Eoh,kenapa kau tidur disini wook,kalian couple baru ne,ah pasti bukan? "

" Eunghhh…. " Eunhyuk terusik dengan suara leeteuk

" Hyung,wae? "

" Sudah bangun…? "

" Baru saja,ryeowook hari ini tak ada jadwal biarkan ia istirahat, ia semalam menungguiku. "

" Lalu kenapa kalian berdua,topless? "

" Eh? " eunhyuk melihat tubuhnya yang memang topless

"Jangan-jangan… "

" Ya HYUNG! Aku kepanasan semalam!"

" Oh….,baiklah,aku akan bicara pada yang lain kalau ryeowook tak memasak, eh iya.. hari ini jadwalmu dengan donghae untuk duet di KBS."

" Chinjja?"

" Ne, wae?"

" Aniya, aku hanya… gwechana hyung."

" Baiklah,kau bersihkan diri saja dulu, yang lain akan menyiapkan makanan. "

"Ne hyung,gomawo." Eunhyuk bangkit lalu segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap,

" Urrgghh,mataku bengkak ." ulas eunhyuk saat menatap cermin, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi

~~~~~~"~~~~~~

Eunhyuk dan donghae sudah ada di KBS, untuk debut berdua di music bank, namun sejak pagi tadi donghae hanya diam dan menjauhi eunhyuk,

"Annyeong oppa…" ujar seorang yeojya yang baru datang,

" Eh jessica-chagi.." ujar donghae lalu menghampiri Jessica, salah satu member SNSD itu.

' _eh…cc chagi?' _batin eunhyuk

" Aku duluan ne?" ujar eunhyuk kemudian melangkah pergi,

" Huh, oppa.. lihatlah kerja sahabatmu ini, berhasil bukan?"

" Ne,aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan sahabat kecilku, aku memang menyayanginya, entah aku merasa bersalah melihatnya seperti itu."

" Sudah oppa, khajja kita ke café dekat sini, kita makan siang dulu, nanti baru kesini lagi."

Jessica dan donghaepun pergi bersama café, tak sengaja melihat eunhyuk yang sendiri di depan gedung KBS, dia hanya duduk di bangku dan melamun sendirian.

' _segitu kecewanya kah engkau hyuk? Mianhae ne? ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua ' _itulah yang tertera di hati donghae seorang,

" Oppa?"

".."

" Oppa?"

" Eh, mianhae." lamunan donghaepun buyar

" Kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya, lebih baik kau jangan mendiamkannya, kasihan lho oppa!"

" Ne kau benar, aku lihat kemajuan dulu baru aku akan mulai berbaikan dengannya, khajja sebelum mendapat jadwal lagi."

Setelah debut di KBS, donghae dan eunhyuk menuju tempat latihan untuk berlatih dengan member lain,

_SJ! Like this!  
BAM BA BAM BAM BAM BAM X4_

_Nega sesangeseo hanabakke  
Eopneun groupeso meotjike chumeul shugo  
Unique-han eubchorimeul halddae_

_Sesang modun yojeong deuri  
Naeke banhae banhae naekero dallyeowa  
Dallyeowa dallyeowa I sunganeul hamkke  
Jeulkyeo bolkka_

_Chinchihake joyonghake nareul  
Saranghaejun saramdeureul naneun kamdongshikyeo_

_Kwanhi heoseburigo solchikhi  
Mothago naeke keureon sunganiragoneun eopseotda_

_Urin kyumo-do chwego skill-do chwego  
Mwodeunji chwegoga animyeon andwe  
Super Junior neun wonrae maen jaman ppajin  
Ireum hamyeo himsen tori SuperMan  
Yeolkyeong-do chwego cheongshin-ryeokdo chwego  
Nuga uril kamhi kkeureo-nael tenga  
Super Junior neun wonrae maen jaman ppajin  
Ireumhayeo narsen tori SuperMan  
BAM BA BAM BAM BAM BAM X4_

_Mami ulcheok halttae  
Norael deudgo sipeul ttae kibuneul dallaejul  
Mwonga piryohal ttae uriga kyeote isseo  
Itneun himkkeot wichyeobwa_

_Super Junior We Are Super Super Man_

_Dweke shimshimhal ttae inteonet  
Keomsek halttae Superchaman chimyeon nawa  
Jureureuk jureureuk jureureuk eonjena kyeote isseo  
Sori jilleo wichyeo bwa_

_Super Junior We Are Super Super Man_

_Keoki amudo mollachwodo…_

Ya, lagu itu berhenti di tengah jalan, eunhyuk berhenti tiba-tiba.. ia terus diam

" Hyuk, gwechana?"

" Wae hyuk?"

" Hyuk?"

Hampir pertanyaan serupa terlontar berulang kali, namun jawaban yang terlontar hanya 1

" Gwechana hyung."

" Gwechana all."

Setelah puas menjawab dengan kata yang membuat orang lain takkan percaya dengan mudah, eunhyuk berlari keluar tanpa meminta izin, meninggalkan member lain yang hanya membatu di tempat,

Eunhyuk pergi ke dorm dengan taksi, lalu masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya, dan berbarinhg menghiraukan member lain yang menyusulnya ke dorm, walaupun pintunya sudah di ketuk berates kali, tak ada respon dari empunya.

TOK TOK TOK

" Hyuk?" Tanya leeteuk

" Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul semua , aku minta off sementara, aku tak enak badan , annyeonghi jumuseyo ." eunhyukpun bungkam kembali, walau ia memang bilang ingin istirahat, namun ia tetap hanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan menangis sepuasnya,

" apa yang terjadi padanya, biasanya ia semangat dan tak bisa diam, ceria dan…"

" Apa ia ada masalah?"

" Sepertinya tidak, mungkin ia memang sakit."

"Hyuk, kau mau aku antar ke dokter."

" Ani."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sebelum membungkam diri, sudah seminggu ini eunhyuk tak keluar kamar, tak bicara ataupun bermain sesuatu, ia hanya terus di kamar, kalaupun mau makan, ia hanya menyuruh ryeowook agar menaruhnya di luar dan meninggalkannya, dan iapun hanya makan 5- 10 sendok saja.

" Hyung, kau harus makan.."

" aniya, aku sudah kenyang, besok saja."

" Ne,arraseo."

Akhirnya ryeowook menyerah, ia pergi ke kamar, lalu tidur karena ini sudah pukul 11 malam.

~~~~~"~~~~~

Pagi yang cerah, leeteuk bangun paling awal, ia menuju dapur untuk minum,

"Eunhyuk, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya minum, tak boleh ya, kalau begitu aku kem-…"

BRUK

Leeteuk segera memeluk eunhyuk erat,

" Hyuk, kalau ada masalah, berbagilah denganku, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

" Aniya hyung, gwechana, kau bangunkan member lain saja."

"Kau takkan bungkam lagi ne?"

" Ne."

" Yaksok."

" Hyung, kau seperti anak kecil, yaksok."

" Baiklah… kita berbagi tugas."

Eunhyuk dan leeteuk membangunkan member lain, setiap member yang bertemu eunhyuk akan segera menghamburkan pelukan hangat untuk eunhyuk.

" Urgh, tak hyungdeul, tak dongsaengdeul, semuanya kekanakan."

"Itu bukan kekanakan hyuk, itu tanda kami menyayangimu."

" Oh, eh hyung deul semua, hari ini jadwal padat ne?"

" Wae hyuk, kau lelah, sakit, atau-…"

" ani hyung, aku malah mau ikut full, boleh ne?"

" Terserah, toh kau keras kepala!" #eeteukditimpukjewels

" Hyung, aku malas makan."

" Hyuk, kau perlu nutrisi banyak, makanlah!"

"Gomawo hyung, tapi aku benar-benar tak lapar."

"Hyuk, hyung benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

~~~~"~~~~

Super Junior hari ini memang meiliki jadwal padat, dan semua berjalan lancar dengan kembalinya eunhyuk, dan malam ini saatnya mereka baru saja selesai berlatih,

"Hyung, khajja kembali ke dorm." Keluh kyuhyun

"Ne kau benar, khajja semua kembali ke dorm!" akhirnya member suju memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm

"Hyuk, khajja kita kembali ke dorm."

"Aniya hyung, aku ingin berlatih lagi, nanti aku akan menyusul kalian."

"Baiklah, khajja yang lain!" ajak sungmin pada member lain,

Seperginya member lain, eunhyuk kembali menyetel musik kembali, dan mulai berlatih hingga larut malam.

At Dorm

"Eh eunhyuk hyung mana?" Tanya siwon

"Entah." Jawab donghae

"Sepertinya ia masih berlatih." Ujar leeteuk bergabung dengan siwon dan donghae

"DOnghae hyung, bisa kau menyusulnya?" Tanya ryeowook

"Benar, kau sahabatnya, jemputlah ia hae." Susul siwon dan leeteuk

"Ummm, baiklah, aku menyusulnya."

Donghae menyusul eunhyuk sendirian, hingga sampai di tempat latihan, tampak eunhyuk yang tertidur di lantai tempat latihan.

"Hyuk?"

"Uh… lupakan donghae, ia sudah milik orang lain, aku hanya ingin melupakannya, ingat eunhyuk.. kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, hae…. Mianhaeyo.. aku tak sanggup melupakanmu." Igau eunhyuk

"Gwechana, suatu hari pasti bisa, kau pasti lelah kemarilah." Donghae menggendong eunhyuk dan kembali ke dorm,

"Engghhh." Eunhyuk merasa terusik di punggung donghae

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

"Eh hae, aku mau turun saja."

"ani, kau lelah, lihat saja, tubuhmu penuh keringat."

"Aku bau?" #sadardiri

"Aku tak bilang."

"Baiklah, aku mau jalan sendiri saja."

"Aniya, tetap seperti ini."

"Hae…"

"Wae?"

"Aku mau turun sekarang!"

"Aniya."

Other site

"Huh, berani mencuri perhatian hae oppa dariku, takkan kumaafkan!" ujar seorang yeojya yang melihat donghae dan eunhyuk sedang bercanda

Back to HaeHyuk

"Haaacchhimmm!"

"Wae hyuk, kau flu?"

"Ani hae, merasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

"Hahaha, tentu saja, kau member super junior, kau famous, pasti banyak fans yang membicarakanmu!"

"Kau benar."

"Baiklah,khajja kita kembali ke dorm, eh iya hyuk apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?" eunhyuk menatap donghae

"Kau sudah bisa melupakan perasaan itu?"

"Ne, aku rasa, aku sudah rela kau bersama Jessica." Hati eunhyuk terasa sakit, namun ia tetap menyunggingkan gummy smilenya

DEG

Jantung donghae terasa berdetak cepat, rasanya sakit di bagian dadanya, entah kenapa,

"EH..eungg… hyuk, khajja kembali, mian sudah menanyakan hal tak penting seperti itu."

"Ah ne, gwechana, kau bebas menanyakannya."

Mereka kembali ke dorm, masih dengan suasana canggung dan sama-sama menutup mulut satu sama lain.

"Kami pulang!" teriak eunhyuk seraya membuka pintu

"Ini dia, monkey super junior." Ujar heechul

"Uhh, jangan panggil aku monyet, aku eunhyuk!" eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hei, kau tak imut sama sekali!" ceplos (?) heechul lagi

"Huh, hyung menyebalkan!" eunhyuk kemudian masuk kamar sedikit berlari, sedang donghae berjalan santai

"Hyung sudah berbaikan dengan monyet aneh itu?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Hei, jangan begitu, dia hyungmu, ummm.. ne."

"Terserah, dia mau hyungku, mau pembantuku, mau majikanku, tetap saja mukanya seperti monyet, bye hyung, aku ke kamar dulu!" kyuhyun kabur begitu saja

"Issshhh, dasar dongsaeng tak sopan." Kemudian donghae menyusul eunhyuk

"Hyuk, kau sedang apa?" Tanya donghae membuka pintu, tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya selimut yang seperti menutupi sesuatu, donghae mendekati selimut itu dan menyibaknya,

"Aigoo, sudah tidur lagi rupanya." Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari eunhyuk

"Baiklah, annyeonghi jumuseyo uri nae lee hyuk jae, kau sahabat terbaikku." Donghae kemudian menuju ranjangnya dan tidur.

~~~"~~~

"Hoooaaaamm!" donghae menguap saat membuka matanya

"Hyuk, kau sudah bangun?" tak ada jawaban, donghae menoleh ke sebelah (ranjang eunhyuk)

"Ternyata sudah pergi, huh.. apa maksudmu semalam, apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan perasaan itu, cepat juga.., tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit ya?

'_Ne, aku rasa, aku sudah rela kau bersama Jessica.'_ Kalimat itu terus berputar di pikiran donghae

"Huh, lupakan saja!" ujar donghae lalu keluar kamar,

"Annyeong hyung, annyeong saeng!"

"Annyeong hyung, kau bangun siang juga." Ujar ryeowook yang ada di dapur

"Hari ini aku tak ada jadwal, mana yang lain?"

"Mereka ada jadwal pribadi, hanya kita berdua yang kosong."

"Oh.."

"Hyung, aku buatkan sarapan, kau tunggu di meja makan ne?"

"Aniya, aku makan sereal saja."

"Kalau begitu aku ambilkan susunya."

"Ne, gomawo wookie."

At Eunhyuk site

" Huh, lelahnya…"

Drrrrtt….drrrtttt..

Ponsel eunhyuk bergetar,

_From : +822201167xxxx_

_Oppa, temui aku di gudang ne? _

" Siapa ini, mungkin crew, baiklah aku ke gudang dulu."

Eunhyuk segera menuju gudang, begitu masuk, semua gelap, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup, eunhyuk segera berlari kembali ke pintu untuk membukanya, dan hasilnya…..nihil, pintu dikunci.

" Oppa kenal aku?" Tanya yeojya dari balik kegelapan

"Ss…sssiapa kau?" Tanya eunhyuk

TBC..

Siapa yeojya itu? Apakah eunhyuk mengenalnya?


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love You So Much**

Cast : Hae Hyuk

Rated : T

Summary : Ketika eunhyuk harus merelakan donghae,donghae justru mulai mencintai eunhyuk?

Warning: EYD asal, Alur kemana-mana(?), YAOI, author amatiran,

Genre : Humor (dikit) , Hurt (di tengah-tengah),romance (di tengah)

…

..

..

..

Disini unsure humor berkurang, unsure hurt D.L.L muncul.. ocre?

..

..

..

..

.

.

Tanpa banyak Bacot, Yuk cekidot!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Ss…sssiapa kau?" Tanya eunhyuk

"Huh, kau tak perlu tahu!" yeojya itu mendekat, tampak jelas bahwa yeojya itu bertopeng

"Kau tahu, aku menggilai donghae sejak dulu, dan donghae tidak gay!"

"Siapa kau, apa salahku hiks.." isak tangis keluar dari bibir eunhyuk

"Huh kau salah besar!"

BUUGGHH

Sebuah tendangan mengenai perut eunhyuk,ia merintih

"Arrgghh, kumohon lepaskan aku..hiks."

"Namja cengeng!" yeojya itu menendang eunhyuk lagi

"Berjanji jauhi donghae!"

"Mianhae, tapi aku sudah berusaha."

"Huh, kau tak dapat diampuni!" yeojya itu menendang eunhyuk lagi, hingga eunhyuk tak sadarkan diri

"Pekerjaanku beres!" yeojya itu meninggalka eunhyuk

At other side

"Uhh, eunhyuk.. lho?" leeteuk bingung melihat eunhyuk tak ada disana, harusnya ia dan eunhyuk jadwal menjadi MC bersama, tak sengaja leeteuk melihat ponsel eunhyuk tertinggal,

_From : +822201167xxxx_

_Oppa, temui aku di gudang ne?_

"Apa eunhyuk di gudang?" leeteuk akhirnya menyusul eunhyuk ke gudang,

At gudang.. (maaf author gk bakat bahasa inggris)

"Hello, hyuk.. kau didalam dengan siapa?" leeteuk mencoba membuka pintu gudang

"Kok di kunci?" leeteukpun membuka pintu gudang dan..

"Eunhyuk!" leeteuk bergegas menghampiri eunhyuk yang sudah terkapar dengan manisnya (?) di lantai gudang,

"Huh, aku harus menghubungi yang lain." Ujar leeteuk cemas

~~~~~"~~~~

"Hyung, eunhyuk kenapa?" Tanya donghae

"Mollayo hae."

"Hyung, apakah di pesan di ponsel eunhyuk hyung tak ada keterangan lain?" Tanya kyuhyun

CKLEK..

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaengku uisainim?" (gak salah tuliskan?) Tanya leeteuk walaupun masih menahan tangisnya

"Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin karena hantaman keras di perutnya membuat perutnya akan sering nyeri tiba-tiba, namun tak masalah."

"Ah, gamsa hamnida uisainim, boleh saya menjenguknya?" Tanya leeteuk sopan

"Ne, masuklah, namun jangan diganggu, ia masih lemah."

"Gam-.."

"Chakkaman, dia sering lupa makan ne?"

"Aniya,waeyo?" leeteuk sedikit bingung

"Ia tampak pucat, suruh jaga kesehatan ne?"

"Ne uisainim, gamsa hamnida." Leeteuk dan member lain menjenguk eunhyuk, yang masih belum sadarkan diri

"Hyung, lalu kau dan…" ucapan yesung terpotong

"Kami digantikan, pasti E.L.F mengerti." Jawab leeteuk santai

"Uhh.." eunhyuk tersadar

"Hyuk gwechana?"

"Hyukkie hyung gwechana?"

"Eunhyuk gwechana?" Tanya seluruh member

"Ne, gwechanayo, aku dimana?"

"Rumah sakit." Jawab heechul ketus

"Kenapa aku disini?"

"Tentu kau sakit." Ujar heechul anarkis (?)

"Aku mau pulang." Eunhyuk mencoba bangkit

"Arrgghhh.." teriak eunhyuk, perutnya terasa sangat nyeri

"Kau bisa cerita kejadiannya?" mohon leeteuk

"Begini…"

_#flashback (eunhyuk POV)_

_From : +822201167xxxx_

_Oppa, temui aku di gudang ne?_

_" Siapa ini, mungkin crew, baiklah aku ke gudang dulu." _

_Aku bergegas berlari menuju gudang, begitu masuk, semua gelap, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup, aku segera berlari kembali ke pintu untuk membukanya, dan hasilnya…..nihil, pintu dikunci._

_" Oppa kenal aku?" Tanya yeojya dari balik kegelapan itu,_

_"Ss…sssiapa kau?" Tanyaku, aku sangat takut ia tampak menyeramkan_

_#Flashback end_

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?" Tanya ryeowook

"Ia memukuliku."

"ah, siapa yeojya itu, benar-benar menyebalkan!" ujar donghae

"Lalu ia bilang apa soal permasalahan kalian?" Tanya siwon

"Aneh, dia selalu membawa-bawa donghae."

"Berarti, ini semua salahku.. mianhae hyuk, gara-gara aku kau celaka."

"Gwechana hae.." eunhyuk tersenyum manis menatap donghae

DEG

Jantung donghae kembali berdetak dengan cepat, ia gugup saat ini, namun ia merasa kehangatan melandanya,

"Ah..ah.. nne nne…..." jawab donghae gugup

"Nah hyuk, kau istirahat dulu, besok baru lanjut jadwal." Ujar leeteuk

"Lalu kalian?"

"Kami sudah selesai." Jawab shindong

"Chinjjayo, kalian sudah selesai atau menyelesaikannya?"

"Ya… keduanya." Jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari psp kesayangannya (?) itu

"Ayolah hyung, aku tidak apa-apa, kasihan E.L.F diluar sana."

"Aniya hyuk, kau adalah perhiasan kami, super junior harus ada kau baru memuaskan E.L.F." jawab leeteuk bijak

"Tapi, hyung gak boleh kekanakan."

"Kekanakan apa?" Tanya leeteuk

"Toh, kita harus prefesionl pada fans diluar sana, hyung kerja sana!"

"Huh dasar, baiklah… yang lain, khajja kita selesaikan jadwal kita!" ajak leeteuk semangat

"Kau tak apa sendiri?" Tanya donghae

"Ne, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Annyeong hyuk!" ujar seluruh member lalu keluar ruangan eunhyuk

"Huh…"

CKLEK

Tampak siluet donghae masuk kembali ke ruangan dimana eunhyuk berbaring,

"Lho nggak jadi hae?"

"Memang aku bilang hari ini ada jadwal?"

"Gak ada ya?" eunhyuk hanya nyengir

"Tentu saja, mala mini aku akan menginap disini menemanimu SEHARIAN!"

"Astaga, tak perlu berteriak, ingin aku tuli eoh?"

"Hyuk.."

"Hem?" eunhyuk menatap donghae yang sudah dihadapannya

"Kau ingat bagaimana wajah yeojya itu?"

"Ani, yeojya itu bertopeng." Eunhyuk menunduk dalam-dalam

"Wae?"

"Dia tak ingin aku mendekatimu hae…hiks… aku ingin selalu didekatmu hiks.. kita sahabat hiks..kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melindungimu, kau akan menjadi adikku mulai sekarang." Donghae memeluk eunhyuk

'_biarlah seperti ini daripada aku harus jauh darimu hae.. saranghaeyo' _batin eunhyuk

DEG

Jantung donghae berdetak 2x lebih cepat, ia merasa nyaman seperti ini, ia bingung apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Ummm, hyuk.. kau mau tidur?"

"Ani, aku baru saja bangun, kau ingin aku tidur dan lalu meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu tidak, aku ingin kau cepat pulih saja."

"Umm, hae.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jessica?"

"EH eung, tentu baik, kami akan kencan besok."

NYUTT..

Hati eunhyuk serasa dipukul terus-menerus, jujur ia lebih memilih mati dipukuli yeojya itu, ketimbang merasakan semua ini.

"Hae, kau mencintai Jessica?"

"Sangat, ia yeojya yang sangat baik."

"Oh, baiklah.. aku tidur dulu ne?"

"Lho, katanya tak mau tidur?"

"Aku tiba-tiba mengantuk, annyeong." Eunhyukpun berbaring memunggungi donghae

"Good night hyukkie." Donghaepun duduk di sofa, dan mulai menutup matanya

~~~~~"~~~~~

Setelah 2 hari berada di rumah sakit, akhirnya eunhyuk sudah bisa kembali ke dorm yang ramai dan penuh kejutan (?) itu.

"Huh, hyung, akhirnya kau bisa kembali ke dorm." Ujar ryeowook senang

"Aku yakin, kau pasti rindu dengan wajah tampanku ini." #eunhyuknarsis

"Hahaha, mana mungkin hyung, muka monyet saja bangga." #wookiemakjleb

"Hei, dasar tak sopan!"

"Hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Lebih baik, aku dan donghae sudah berbaikan lho!"

"Chinjjayo?"

"Ne, donghae saja saat ini sedang keluar karena berjanji membelikanku strawberry cake kalau aku mau memaafkannya."

"Dan kau memaafkannya semudah itu?"

"Tentu, untuk apa aku dendam."

CKLEK

"I'm coming!" teriak donghae dari pintu depan

"Hae, jangan berteriak, mau aku dan ryeowook tuli eoh?"

"Hehe mianhae hyuk, ini cake untukmu!"

"Gomawo, khajja kita makan bersama."

Eunhyuk dan donghae, serta ryeowook makan cake bersama, bahkan mereka sesekali saling mencolek krim kue tersebut, tanpa sadar dorm menjadi sangat berantakan, bahkan kotoran cake betebaran dimana-mana

CKLEK

"Kami pul-…. LEE DONGHAE… LEE HYUKJAE… KIM RYEOWOOK!" teriak sungmin begitu keras hingga menulikan telinga kyuhyun ?

"Eh Minnie hyung pul-." Kalimat ryeowook terputus

"BERESKAN SEMUANYA, atau aku banting tubuh kalian!" bentak sungmin

"Eh, AAAAAA… nyawaku terancam!" eunhyuk langsung ambil kain pel, dan membereskan semua kekacauan,

"Hyuk, tunggu aku!" donghae mengikuti eunhyuk

"Kau tidak, kim ryeowook?" Tanya sungmin sinis

"Ah..ne..nne hyung." Akhirnya trio kwek-kwek segera membereskan seluruh kekacauan

Drrrttt

Drrrttt

Ponsel eunhyuk bergetar, eunhyuk merogoh (?) ponselnya dari saku celananya

_From : +822201167xxxx_

_Oppa sudah sembuh rupanya, bagaimana kabarmu? Hahaha, kau semakin akrab dengan donghae oppa… ckckck, mau kuberi hukuman lagi eoh? Belum puas tendangan kemarin! Maka dirimu dalam bahaya! Jangan berharap kau akan lepas dariku, setiap kau semakin dekat dengan donghae oppa, maka kau semakin dalam bahaya _

_Yeoya with mask-_

"Pesan dari siapa hyuk?" Tanya donghae, eunhyuk segera menjauh dari donghae, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan ponselnya, donghaepun membaca pesan tersebut

"aku tahu siapa ini!" donghae segera berlari keluar

"Aigo,, ketahuan, bagaimana ini… nyawaku terancam."

"aku harus menyusul donghae!" eunhyukpun berlari mengejar donghae

Donghae side

"Hei!" sapa donghae (sedikit berteriak)

"Eh oppa?" jawab Jessica santai

"Apa maksudmu kemarin menyekap eunhyuk di gudang KBS?"

"Ha, apa maksud oppa?"

"Kau, yang selalu mengirimnya pesan bukan!" donghae mendekati Jessica

"Ah, apa maksudmu oppa, aku sungguh tak tahu semua itu.. oppa aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Jessica sedikit berteriak

"Bohong, lalu siapa!" donghae membetak kali ini

"Aku sungguh tak tahu."

"Bohong, jujur saja kau lebih aman."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, bahkan pesan apa yang kau maksud aku juga tak tahu."

"Jujurlah!"

"Aku sungguh oppa…hiks.."

"Kk…kau.. me,…mena..menangis?"

"Oppa, aku sungguh.. hiks…tak tahu..hiks.. tak tahu apa yang kau maksud, kumohon jangan membentakku lagi..hiks.."

"Mianhae, aku hanya sedang emosi, sssst… uljima.." donghae mendekati Jessica dan memeluknya

"Bukan aku pelakunya hiks…bahkan aku prihatin mendenga berita eunhyuk oppa..hiks.."

"Jebal… jangan menangis lagi, sstt.. uljima."

Other side

DEG

Donghae memeluk Jessica, tampak jelas di mata eunhyuk saat ini

"A..aappa…, kau tak boleh marah hyuk, kau merelakannya.." eunhyuk jatuh terduduk

"Apa… yang terjadi, aku hiks.. tak boleh menangis..hiks…" eunhyuk terus mengucek matanya agar tak menangis lagi

"Tuhan.. ini sangat menyakitkan… kumohon hentikan semua ini,,, biarkan perasaan ini hilang." Eunhyuk terus menangis

"Hyuk, kau tak boleh menangis.. hiks… sudah..hiks, donghae bahagia dengan Jessica hiks…" eunhyukpun bangkit dan berlari kencang, ia kembali- - tidak, ia pergi ke suatu tempat

TAMAN

Saat ini eunhyuk di taman, sendirian.. ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia ingin berteriak,

TES

Butiran air mengenai wajah eunhyuk

TES TES TES,

Air semakin banyak menetes

"Hujan rupanya." Eunhyuk tahu kalau hujan, namun ia tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya saat ini,

"hyuk, kau memang sangat menyedihkan." Ujar eunhyuk pada diri sendiri, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap lagit yang sudah menggelap, karena ini sudah petang.

"Aku masih ingin disini." Ujar eunhyuk lagi

At DORM

" Aku pulang!" ujar donghae masih dalam keadaan basah

"Hyung darimana, member lain sudah pulang, kenapa basah, mana eunhyuk hyung?"

"Lho, bukannya ia tadi di dorm?"

"Aniya, ia tadi menyusulmu."

Eun Hyuk POV

"Huh hujan semakin deras." Aku merasa, hati ini sakit, namun aku masih ingin sendiri, aku merindukan donghae, tapi.. aku masih ingin disini sendiri dalam kesunyian,

"Heyo Oppa….."

"Eh kkau?" gawat, kenapa yeojya ini harus menemukanku

"Khajja kita bermain!" yeojya itu menghampiriku, aku takut.. aku harus lari, tapi ia pasti membawa sesuatu yang membuatku takkan berlari..

TBC

Mian kalo pendek… hhe lagi dangkal ide, please kash saran (review) dan yg lainnya… gomawo udah mau baca ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**I Love You So Much**

Cast : Hae Hyuk

Rated : T

Summary : Ketika eunhyuk harus merelakan donghae,donghae justru mulai mencintai eunhyuk?

Warning: EYD asal, Alur kemana-mana(?), YAOI, author amatiran,

Genre : Humor (dikit) , Hurt (di tengah-tengah),romance (di tengah)

…

..

..

..

Disini unsure humor berkurang, unsure hurt D.L.L muncul.. ocre?

..

..

..

..

.

.

Tanpa banyak Bacot, Yuk cekidot!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Huh bagaimana ini, aku sejujurnya mau saja melawan, tapi yeojya ini pasti cerdik, ah kayu!

"hei siapa kau!" aku harus segera merubuhkannya kali ini

"Dasar namja, bodoh.. lemah sekali kau!" yeoja itu mendekat padaku

"Aku tak lemah!"

"Buktinya hanya bisa lari!"

"Ishhh…" eunhyuk berlari, dan yeojya itu mengejar,

BUAGH

Eunhyuk berhasil memukul yeojya itu dengan gemetaran, hingga yeojya itu pingsan, lalu membuka topengnya

"Ha, ini tak mungkin kau!" eunhyuk jatuh terduduk, ia benar-benar kaget kali ini, eunhyuk segera mengakhiri acara kaget –ria-nya

"aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

~~~~~"~~~~~

"Uh…. Aku dimana?" Tanya yeojya itu

"Hello im yoon ah?"

"Eunhyuk oppa!"

"Kagetkah melihatku?"

"KK..kkau tahu ss..semuanya?"

"Ne, kau tak perlu seperti ini hanya untuk donghae."

"Mm..mmak..sud oppa, kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Ne, aku bukan orang pendendam kok, khajja kita pulang, aku takkan menyebarkan masalah ini."

"Bohong."

"Mana mungkin, kau juga tetap sahabatku dari S.M entertainment, untuk apa benci padamu?"

"Oppa terlalu baik." Yoona menangis sejadi-jadinya ia menyesal telah menyiksa eunhyuk selama ini, namun ia hanya sedang kesal dengan Jessica waktu itu, dan pelampiasannya pada eunhyuk

"Sstt, uljima… khajja kita pulang." Eunhyuk membantu yoona bangkit, dan pulang bersama karena ini sudah malam

At Dorm

"Aku pulang…." Ujar eunhyuk semangat

"Hyung, kau membuatku khawatir, member lain benar-benar khawatir lho, kau malah enak kemana-mana." Ujar ryeowook lega

"Hehe, aku jalan-jalan kok, baiklah aku mengerti, pasti begitu masuk para mulut cabai bertindak, jangan khawatir." Eunhyuk melewati ryeowook dengan santainya

"Hei eunhyuk, darimana saja kau!" bentak leeteuk

"Hei monyet jelek, darimana kau!" heecchul tak kalah anarkis

"Eunhyuk hyung darimana kau!"

"Hei darimana kau!"

"Tak sadar membuat seluruh member khawatir?"

Begitulah pertanyaan yang jelas seluruhnya terlontar untuk eunhyuk,

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan."

"Aku ke taman, bertemu yeojya topeng lagi, dan aku sudah tahu siapa dia."

"Siapa!" Tanya seluruh member bersamaan

"RAHASIA!"

"Aish, beritahu kami hyuk…" ujar shindong

"Aniya, baiklah.. aku mau ke kamar."

"Apa kau membawanya ke kantor polisi, dan menjeratnya ke penjara karena kasus kekerasan padamu?" Tanya leeteuk

"aniya, aku membiarkannya pergi." Ujar eunhyuk lalu masuk ke kamarnya, disusul donghae

"PABO!" ujar donghae menutup pintu kamar dengan keras

"Eh donghae.."

"Kau harus beritahu siapa yeojya itu, apa dia Jessica?"

"Aniya."

"Hyuk..jebal.. beritahu aku.." donghae berlutut di samping ranjang eunhyuk

"Baik…baik.. kemarilah, jangan seperti itu, tak enak dipandang." Tanpa basa-basi donghae segera beranjak dan duduk tepat disebelah eunhyuk

"Dia Im Yoon Ah."

"Mwo! Lalu kenapa kau maafkan begitu saja?"

"Ne, aku tak suka masalah berblit-belit jadi-…"

"Hyuk, tatap aku.." donghae menarik bahu eunhyuk hingga mereka saling menatap.

"Hae, mianhae… aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada yoona, karena berkat ia juga aku ingat bahwa aku harus melupakan perasaanku padamu, mianhae.."

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, jadi maafkan aku… itu saja yang ingin ku katakan, kau sahabatku jangan seperti itu lagi." Ujar donghae kemudian bangkit

"Mau kemana hae?"

"Umm, aku ingin keluar dulu."

Donghae POV

Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku merasa… aneh saat tadi berbicara dengan eunhyuk, pasti ryeowook lebih mengerti

"Wookie, bisa temani aku keluar sebentar?" ajakku

"Ah mau kemana hyung?"

"AH,, aku mau ke minimarket."

"Baiklah.. sekalian aku juga mau cari minuman."

"Khajja.."

Akhirnya aku dan ryeowook berjalan kaki menuju minimarket

"Wook, aku mau bicara denganmu."

'_enaknya Tanya atu tidak ya?' _

"Wae hyung?"

"Kau itu sangat dekat dengan eunhyuk, pasti eunhyuk sering cerita soal aku padamu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ingin tahu hyung?"

"Gwechana, beritahu saja."

"Ummm baiklah, eunhyuk hyung benar-benar sedih saat kau menyuruhnya melupakan perasaannya dan ia merasa tak sanggup, bahkan ia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ia bisa bersamamu, ia ingin sekali bisa jalan-jalan denganmu dalam arti kencan, bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, tapi eunhyuk hyung bilang ia ingin kau bahagia dan merelakanmu pada Jessica."

"Lalu aku juga boleh Tanya satuhal lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa ya, aku selalu merasa senang dan bahagia saat bersama eunhyuk, bahkan jantungku berpacu sangat cepat, aku sering sangat khawatir saat eunhyuk berpisah dariku."

"Hyung, apa maksudmu semua itu terjadi padamu?" ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya

"Ne."

"Aigo, itu tandanya kau mulai memiliki perasaan lebih pada eunhyuk hyung… " ryeowook tersenyum menatap donghae

"Ah masa?"

"Dasar hyung tak peka, itu benar, aku bersungguh-sungguh, untuk apa aku bohong, maka raihlah eunhyuk hyung sebelum diambil orang lho!"

"Tapi aku masih ragu dengan perasaan ini."

"Lebih baik, kau mantapkan dulu hyung, baru nyatakan pada eunhyuk hyuk, dia adalah hyung yang baik, jangan di sia-siakan."

"Ne arraseo, khajja kita bergegas, ini sudah malam."

~~~~"~~~~

Pagi yang cerah, eunhyuk terbangun dari alam mimpinya, ini adalah tanggal 3 april, eunhyuk ingat, besok ulang tahunnya, ia berharap tak ada lagi penderitaan,

"Huh, kau pelaku seluruh penderitaanku." Ujar eunhyuk menatap donghae, lalu pergi keluar kamar

"Huh, mianhae hyukkie, hari ini akan jadi hari terindahmu." Ujar donghae kemudian bangkit, dan menyusul eunhyuk.

Hari ini super junior memiliki jadwal padat, bahkan mereka tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mengirim pesan pada saudara mereka.

"Lelahnya….." keluh eunhyuk seraya melandaikan kepala ke sofa

"Lelah eoh?" donghae tiba-tiba datang dan mengelap peluh eunhyuk dengan bekas handuknya

"A..aapa ..yy..yang… k..kau.. ll…la..kkuk…kan?" Tanya eunhyuk gugup

"Hanya mengelap peluhmu, kau sendiri kenapa?"

"Akku.. tidak apa-apa.."

"Kenapa gugup?"

"Ah aku mau ke kamar mandi!" ujar eunhyuk lalu berlari keluar

'_astaga aku kenapa?' _ batin eunhyuk

Tanpa eunhyuk sadari donghae tersenyum manis,

"Sepertinya seru menggodamu, Lee Hyuk Jae." Ujar donghae

Other side

"Hyung, ryeowook dimana?" Tanya eunhyuk pada leeteuk dengan wajah cemasnya

"Kau kenapa?"

"Mana ryeowook?"

"Ah, dia sedang di ruang istirahat."

"Ahh,baiklah.. gamsa hyung!" ujar eunhyuk lalu berlari ke ruang istirahat

BRAKK!

Eunhyuk membuka pintu dengan keras

"Kim Ryeowook!" teriak eunhyuk

"Hyung, berhenti berteriak atau membuatku tuli!"

"Ryeowook!" eunhyuk berlari menghambur ke ryeowook

"Wae hyung?"

"Tadi aku merasa aneh wook."

"Wae hyung?"

"Donghae tadi tiba-tiba memanjakanku dan aku risih karena itu."

"Buahahahahahha, dia benar-benar melakukannya!" ryeowook tertawa memegangi perutnya

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Hahaha, gwechana hyung.. bukannya kau senang?"

"Tapi, karena itu, aku jadi takut tak bisa melupakannya." Ujar eunhyuk lalu menunduk

"Kau tak harus melupakannya hyung, kau akan bahagia setelah ini!"

"Eh?"

"Mana bisa!"

"Sudah menurut saja, aku takkan berbohong."

"Chinjja?"

"Ne."

"Eh, tapi aku risih."

"sudahlah hyung, nikmati masa-masamu bisa dekat dengan donghae hyung."

"Bb..baiklah.." ujar eunhyuk lalu melangkah keluar,

CKLEK

Eunhyuk membuka pintu, dan,

"Donghae?"

"Hyukkie, jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Setelah ini ada jadwal."

"Khajja…" ajak donghae seraya menarik lengan eunhyuk

"Hh..hae, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Tantu saja mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Tapi kau tak perlu menarik lenganku!"

"Baiklah." Donghae melepas lengan eunhyuk,

"Tunggu sini ne?" ujar donghae lalu berlari menjauhi eunhyuk

'_apa yang ia lakukan?'_ batin runhyuk

"MY HYUKKIE, SARANGHAEYO!" teriak donghae

"Eh?" eunhyuk tersentak

"KAU MAU JADI NAMJACHINGUKU!"

"Aniya." Ujar eunhyuk, walau jujur hatinya benar-benar sakit

JGLERR..

Bagai disambar pertir,sungguh.. donghae benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban eunhyuk, donghae segera menghampiri eunhyuk

"Apa maksudmu hyuk?"

"Kau mempermalukanku hae!" bentak eunhyuk kali ini menangis

"Tapi, kau masih ada perasaan padakukan?"

"Ne, aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi… aku tak mau sakit lagi!"

"Aku berjanji akan terus setia padamu kar-.."

"Kau kira, menjadikan seseorang sebagai pasanganmu semudah itu!"

"Tapp..tapi…."

Namun naas, eunhyuk sudah berlari menjauh, donghae hanya bisa mematung ditempat, meratapi nasibnya yang sangat buruk.

"Jadi, begini.. rasanya ditolak.." ujar donghae pelan, hingga sebutir krystal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya

"Hyuk… kenapa seperti ini?" donghae jatuh terduduk, sungguh ia tak menyangka jawaban eunhyuk akan seperti ini.

Other side

"DONGHAE PABO!" ujar eunhyuk yang masih menangis di ruang istirahat

"Sudah hyung,.. kenapa juga kau tolak, kau mencintainya bukan?" ujar ryeowook menenangkan

"A..aku.. hiks… aa… aku .. ta..takut … di..ke..hiks…di kecewakan lagi… sudah hiks.. cukup.. hiks.. aku…hiks menderita… huaaaaaa…"

"Sudah hyung, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kalau hae hyung sudah berjanji pasti ia tepati, sudah hyung… kau membuatku ikut sedih."

"Hikss.. DONGHAE PABO! PABO NAMJA!"

"Sudah hyung…." Ujar ryeowook seraya mengelus bahu eunhyuk

"Hiks,…. Wook… bantu aku…."

"Saranku ya hanya kau tinggal menerimanya, daripada kau sakit terus… beri hae hyung kesempatan lagi."

Back to donghae

"Baiklah hyuk, aku takkan menyerah sekarang!"

"Lihat saja, aku ada rencana untukmu!"

Donghaepun berjalan kembali menuju TKP untuk melanjutkan show mereka.

~~~~"~~~~

Malam ini member super junior sedang berunding, kecuali eunhyuk dan ryeowook dan sungmin, eunhyuk sedang ada drama musical, sedang ryeowook dan sungmin nge MC radio.

"Huh, mala mini kita harus rayakan ulang tahun eunhyuk hyung!" ajak kyuhyun antusias

"Lalu?" Tanya leeteuk

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya kangin

"Ada ide?" Tanya siwon

"Bagaimana dengan, kita menutup seluruh dorm dan-…"

"itu membosankan kibum!" ujar shindong

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya kyuhyun

"AH aku ad aide hyung…" ujar donghae

"Kesini semua!"

Donghae membisikkan idenya untuk merayakan ulang tahun eunhyuk, tak hanya disitu ia juga sekaligus memberitahu rencananya menembak eunhyuk, ia menceritakan semua ide yang ada dikepalanya.

"Yakin hyung itu berhasil?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Ne, kau tahu.. eunhyuk sudah menginginkannya sejak kecil karena aku lebih tahu tentang dirinya." Ujar donghae membanggakan dirinya

"Ne..ne..ne kami tahu…" ujar member lain bersamaan

"Lalu masalah itu…." Ujar ryeowook yang baru saja tiba

TBC..

Bagaimana rencana member lain? Apa ide donghae? Lalu apa yang ingin dikatakan ryeowook?

Mian kalo pendek… besok saia panjangin… soalnya author buntu ide… hehe gomawo undah mau baca~~ #cium readers satu-satu

Jangan lupa riviewnya

Mian review sebelumnya gk saia balas, coz.. saia bingung mau bales apa,, gomawo.. ~~


	6. Chapter 6

**I Love You So Much**

Cast : Hae Hyuk

Rated : T

Summary : Ketika eunhyuk harus merelakan donghae,donghae justru mulai mencintai eunhyuk?

Warning: EYD asal, Alur kemana-mana(?), YAOI, author amatiran,

Genre : Humor (dikit) , Hurt (di tengah-tengah),romance (di tengah)

…

..

..

..

Disini unsure humor berkurang, unsure hurt D.L.L muncul.. ocre?

..

..

..

..

.

.

Tanpa banyak Bacot, Yuk cekidot!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Wae wook?"

"Eunhyuk apa mau ke tempat yang hae hyung maksud?"

GUBRAK

Sungguh kepolosan ryeowook yang kelewat maut (?) itu membuar seluruh member yang di dorm ingin mencekiknya (kecuali big head) #author ditimpuk clouds, padahal author clouds

Setelah berunding, semua member bangkit dan berbelanja secepat kilat, dan saat ini lihatlah… #gakbisaya? Baca aja deh

Mereka masih bersiap lebih banyak,

"Ide dong hae hyung keren!" sindir kyuhyun

"Hahahah, tentu… tapi ini butuh persiapan banyak." Timpal siwon

"Hei, cepat yang sini dibereskan!" teriak hankyung

"Ne hyung!"

"Ahh, bantu aku!" teriak shindong tak kalah anarkis (?) seraya menggulung kabel

Drrrrrttt….Drrrrrttt

Ponsel kibum bergetar

_From: hae_

_Bagaimana, sudah? Hechul D.k.k sudah sampai + aku udah cerita, kalian bagaimana?_

_To: Hae_

_Kami belum siap mungkin 2 jam lagi, kami butuh bantuan nih._

_From: hae_

_Hah? Apa tak bisa dipercepat? Astaga….. baiklah, kalau aku suruh heechul hyung membantu gak?_

_To: hae_

_Jangan hyung! Bukan membantu malah jadi deperesi semua baiklah, 1 jam deh_

_From : hae_

_Otte, aku dan yang lain akan datang 30 menit lagi, lagipula hyukkie sudah tidur, nanti kita menyuruh ryeowook mengganggu tidur hyukkie, tunggu ne? (jangan dibalas) _

Membaca balasan donghae membuat kibum terkekeh, hyungnya itu memang kekanakan, lantas kalau eunhyuk sempat sakit hati,

"Kibum! Bantu sebelah sini!"

"Ne hyung!" ujar kibum kemudian berlari untuk membantu hyung yang lainnya

30 minutes later….

"Heyo, bagaimana?" sapa donghae girang

"Hae, bantulah…. Ini sangat sulit."

"Baiklah, khajja heechul hyung!"

"Siap hae!"

AT DORM…

"Hyukkie hyung, ireona…."

"Eh wookie, wae?"

"Ikut aku yuk hyung!"

"Kemana?"

"Sahabatku menikah, aku tak ada yang menemani."

"Lho, ini hampir tengah malam, ada pernikahan?"

"Ne, dia memang sengaja, mungkin agar tamunya tak terlalu banyak."

"Aigo, ini sudah malam, kalau begitu tak usah datang."

"Harusnya tak masalah sih, tapi aku mau sekalian jalan-jalan, mau ya hyung?"

"Ishh, baiklah… aku bersiap dulu."

Drrrt…Drrtttt ponsel ryeowook bergetar

_From : Hae hyung_

_Sudah siap, kami tunggu 10 menit lagi.. otte?_

Ryeowook sudah tenang, salahkan hyungnya yang kelewat polos,

"Khajja wook!" ujar eunhyuk

"Oke hyung!"

~~~~~"~~~~~

Ryeowook sengaja mengajak eunhyuk naik mobilnya,

"Lho wook, ini dekat jembatan sungai han, katanya pernikahan?"

"Hyung ini, mana ada pernikahan jam segini, udah ikut aja, pasti hyung suka deh."

"Eh hyung…. Tutup mata dulu." Ryeowook menutup mata eunhyuk dengan kain yang donghae berikan

"Kalau ditutup bagaimana caraku berjalan?"

"Aku bantu deh hyung…." Ryeowook mengikat kain itu menutupi mata eunhyuk

"Sudah hyung!" ryeowook menuntun eunhyuk mendekati tempatnya, lalu meninggalkan eunhyuk sendiri

DUARR…DUAR….

Karena kaget, spontan eunhyuk membuka penutup matanya

'saranghae' itulah yang ia lihat dihadapannya, kembang api yang meledak bertuliskan kata itu,

'sangeil chukka hamnida, hyukkie' kata selanjutnya, sungguh eunhyuk sudah menangis saat ini, siapa orang yang merelakan uangnya hanya untuk permintaan bodohnya

"na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen  
misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo  
na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen  
sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo" kyuhyun membuka lagunya, lampu berbentuk hati mulai menyala perlahan, lampu kecil di bagian tanah menyala membentuk sebuah jalan setapak, eunhyuk mengikutinya, hingga ujungnya, ada sebuah kue, yang bertuliskan sangeil chukkae hamnida,

"oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman  
himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun  
ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli  
naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana " kyuhyun melanjutkan lagunya, eunhyuk masih senang mendengar suara kyuhyun, namun sisi lain ia penasaran kejutan selanjutnya,

"Hyuk…." Sapa seseorang

Eunhyuk mengenal suara ini, sungguh… suara yang taka sing baginya, tapi suara siapa? Eunhyuk mendadak lupa,

"Hyukkie, berbalik!" eunhyukpun berbalik, tampak donghae dengan kostum bawang bombaynya

"Hahahaha, hae lucu!"

JRENG

Lampunya tak lagi redup,semua lampu yang ada menyala, tepat dibelakan donghae

'sangeil chukka hamnida nae lovely hyukkie' tampak di belakang donghae, member lain dengan kostum sayur dan buah, dan membawa papan besar dengan tulisan itu,

"Hae…" eunhyuk memeluk donghae erat

"Hyukkie, terimalah pernyataan cintaku ini.."

"Hae…. Jangan diulangi hiks…. Nado saranghae!" bentak eunhyuk yang masih sesegukan

"Sssstt… uljima hyukke… gomawo.." donghae mencium kening eunhyuk

"Gomawo hae, atas segalanya! Aku senang hae! Mianhae aku mengecewakanmu!"

"Ani hyuk, aku yang minta maaf, selama ini aku terlalu menyakitimu, tolong jangan maafkan aku yang pabo ini." Ujar donghae seraya menatap mata eunhyuk

Semakin dekat..

6 cm

5 cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm…

CHU….

Akhirnya mereka saling memagut bibir masing-masing, tak ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya sebuah penyampaian atas perasaan mereka saat ini

_I know I'm a stupid boy_

_Make you sad and make you hurt _

_I love you so much _

_Sorry, because I'm your heartbreaker.. _

FIN

Wahhh, mian kalo feelsnya gk berasa dan pendek… hueee… author dangkal ide nih, maaf yg udah nunggu lama, coz author barusan UAS, do'akan author, semua saya mendapat nilai terbaik, jangan lupa review ne? GOMAWO…

#peluk& cium readers satu-satu


End file.
